


R18  【桐优】叮咚，桐人君的外卖

by XiaoShiDeNian



Category: Kirito&Eugeo - Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 桐优 - Fandom
Genre: Kirito/Eugeo - Freeform, M/M, 桐人&优吉欧, 桐优 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoShiDeNian/pseuds/XiaoShiDeNian
Summary: 不断地订外卖只为了见一面心仪的派送员优吉欧，可是天不遂人愿，该来的不来。总是见不到对方的桐人，在某一天竟然被神明听到了自己的心声。
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto & Eugeo | Kirito, Kirito/Eugeo
Kudos: 12





	R18  【桐优】叮咚，桐人君的外卖

“为什么你一开门就对着我露出一脸失望的表情，很打击人哦桐谷君。”  
“是吗？没有哦，没有这回事哦。”  
“才怪，你绝对是对我有什么不满吧。”  
“我为什么要对勤快又准时送到的外卖员有什么不满啊。”  
“该来的不来。你想说的是这句对吧桐谷君？那么祝你下次好运咯！”

爱丽丝把披萨拍在桐人手掌上便甩着金色的马尾骑上电动车离开。

已经是第二十份披萨了，桐人君的抱怨倒也相当合理。吃了一星期的披萨，也依然没能见到第一个给他送来外卖的亚麻色头发的笑起来连冰都会融化开的清俊少年，不要说电话了，连名字都没来得及问到就望着对方的背影在心中捶胸顿足。天下竟有这样不幸的事。

连人家的名字都还不知道，却已经在幻想着和对方一起玩游戏的美好场景。现实中外貌看起过于清秀甚至被当做直叶的姐姐的自己，唯独能在游戏的时候好好地威风一把。桐人君捧着披萨，望着窗外远处金灿灿的油菜花，暖暖的日光晒不化心底的薄冰。就算能拉着人和自己一起游戏又怎样呢，两个人可都是男人啊，和人相处总是感到不适的自己，偏偏在感情这方面一上来就是地狱级别的高难度吗…

“我是求姻缘最灵的伊古奈比咩命神社供奉的神明，正巧路过此地，听得少年心思…”  
哪里来的神棍？这么想着，四下张望却一个人也没有。  
是出现幻觉了吗。  
“不是幻觉不是幻觉不是幻觉，看你蛮可爱的，就告诉你好了，这种事啊，得打晚上的电话哟。”  
风吹动桐人的刘海，他愣着站在门前思考着自己究竟是不是在家宅得太久导致神经失常才出现幻听的现象，手里的披萨又凉了些，正如那天他惆怅地看着离去的少年的背影，直到披萨凉透。

“不是幻听哟，少年你也太老实了点，想要和那个你喜欢的人恋爱呀，得打深夜的电话才对哟。”  
“深，深夜会不会不太合适，那么晚了对方肯定着急回家吧。”不管了，就算是幻听，没准也是自己为了消解郁闷的心情才产生的。  
“哦呀？那不是正好让人家留下来过夜吗？到时候说不准连那种事都可以做哦。”  
“我才没有想那种事！”  
而且被对方讨厌的话可就糟糕了啊。

“我可是神明啊，要是你心想事成了，记得来我的神社还愿啊。”

又一阵风吹来，桐人手里的披萨算是凉得不能再凉了。  
用微波炉热一下好了。

那种事…虽然想要实现是不太可能了。但是，稍微幻想一下总可以的吧，既然是属于宅男的幻想，就尽量大胆一点好了。

深夜的话，那位亚麻色头发，绿眼睛的少年按响门铃，不对，自己的门干脆就不要关，对方见没有回应，便推门而入…然后，看到自己坐在沙发上盯着屏幕，屏幕上是超级漂亮的游戏战绩…  
不对不对，这不是给人超级没礼貌的印象了吗？  
那么就，少年都还没有走到门口，自己就已经在路口迎接着对方，双手接过披萨，少年他微笑着为自己的体贴道谢，然后开动电动车，留下一个清爽的背影…  
不对，这不是连门都没见着就回家去了吗？  
到底要怎样才…

“呵呵呵真是太没有想象力了哦少年。”  
又是那个声音。  
“那你倒是给我举个有想象力的例子啊。”

“我有点担心你听了受不了呢” 那个声音悠悠地说，“算了，这种事还是由你自己来探索比较好。”

什么嘛，结果还是什么都没说。  
万一，他也喜欢我的话，总而言之留下来过夜了，那么，kiss可以的吧，唇，鼻子，额头，耳朵…  
再过分一点，往下…脖子，然后是没有见过的锁骨，没有见过的… 皮肤那么白，身上的一定更白吧，某个地方的颜色肯定也是浅浅的粉红…  
啊啊啊太糟糕了！

连这种不可能发生的事情都没能尽情地幻想下去，到底是恋爱方面的知识接受得太少了…

已经是深夜，桐人瞪着眼睛看着天花板，怎样也睡不着，抓起床头的手机拨通披萨店的电话。  
“跳鹿亭琦玉分店，请问客人有什么需要吗？”  
是那个少年的声音！  
难道今天出现的是真正的神明大人，那么这次就——拜托了。  
“你能亲自送一份8寸的披萨来吗？外加两份蛋挞，还要两份可乐。”  
“诶，这么多？客人一个人的话可能吃不完哦。”

“是的就要这么多。” 到时候，要怎样说才能让对方愿意留下来一起吃呢。  
“这样啊…好的，请客人耐心等待。”

桐人生怕对方找不到门，特意检查了自己的门牌灯是否亮着。  
“神明大人啊，我要怎样才能把对方留下来过夜？他要是有女朋友了怎么办，会因为我的房间看起来太简陋认为我没品吗？我的床会不会太硬了，糟糕，厨房还有几个没洗的碟子会降低印象分吗。”

但是听到的只有自己的心跳声。  
深夜中，外卖电动车的车灯流星一般从远处的高坡慢慢滑下，越来越近…

“桐谷和人先生，您的外卖。”  
优吉欧两手拎着外卖，站在桐人面前。  
“是，辛苦了。”  
两手掂着外卖，“太多了啊…一个人根本吃不完，我又实在吃不下隔夜的披萨，怎么办，要浪费粮食了。”  
“客人你真是的，明明告诉你一个人的话吃不完的。”  
等等，他先前是怎么确定我是一个人住的，难道，悄悄地打听过了我是否单身了吗？  
“抱歉啦，能不能请你留下来帮我一起吃？干脆就在我这里过夜怎么样？”  
“诶？可以吗？”  
“嗯，快点进来吧。”

“唔嗝。” 优吉欧在喝了带来的可乐后，脸竟然红得像醉了一样，虽然很好看就是了。整个人看起来连头发都蓬松了一些，把领口随意地拉开后便开始没心没肺地笑起来，他开始愉悦了，像喝醉了一样。  
到底是怎样的可乐才能让人喝成这样啊，桐人拿起放在边上的可乐，才注意到这根本不是什么可乐，而是可乐和啤酒混在一起的Colabier.  
“这是可乐啤酒啊优吉欧，我点的明明是可乐来着的。”  
“没，没办法，可乐刚好没有了，爱丽丝她说，这个也一样啦，反正，都是可乐味的。”  
话说，喝这种饮料也能醉，酒量也未免太小了点。

“优吉欧，我说你啊，喂！”

亚麻色的软发胡乱地在桐人胸前蹭，两只手松松地抱住桐人的腰。“桐人君，是故意点8寸的披萨双份的蛋挞和可乐吗？我还以为…我还以为你…”  
“什么？”  
桐人两手捧着他热乎乎的红脸蛋，顺便挤了挤，仿佛要把话从他的嘴里挤出来。  
“我还以为你已经，有女朋友了，来的路上真的…很难过呢…”  
优吉欧深绿眼睛里慢慢涨起的泪水，停留在微微发红的眼眶上，在灯光的映照下其中仿佛跃动着星光。

“是吗？一直没机会再见优吉欧你，想到你可能会讨厌我，我也觉得很难过。”

“唔…” 优吉欧坐到桐人腿上，两手圈他的脖子，头贴着头靠在肩膀上，身体松软地贴着桐人。“那桐人以后的外卖就由我来负责吧，什么时候的都可以。”

这可是压根想象不出来的场景啊，像这样被对方主动地抱着，也未免太不可思议。  
那么，kiss是可以的吧。  
捧住对方的脸，对着那嗫嚅着的柔软唇瓣，鼓起勇气吻上去。  
于是桐人便被带入让他沉迷的柔软的世界，不由得闭上眼睛享受丝丝甜蜜。优吉欧竟然是这样甜的，不知不觉地想要索取更多，自觉地探出舌头舔舔对方的嘴唇，然后试图钻进蜜窖。

“我说，把嘴张开，优吉欧。”  
“啊？”  
不太理解桐人的用意而发出疑惑的优吉欧，在张嘴的瞬间被热且有力的舌头侵入口腔。  
“唔唔。” 随着舌头的卷曲和滑动，令人体温升高的水声在深夜的室内清晰可闻。  
无法闭上嘴，涎水便不受控制地从嘴角往脖颈流淌。桐人便吸吮着，顺着它流动的方向到从下巴一路到有着优美弧线的长颈。  
这样几乎遵循着本能的动作是他自己也没想到的，眼前的画面实在太刺激，以至于下身涨痛起来。

他把优吉欧抱到床上，然后扑在身下继续狂乱地亲吻，从嘴角到眼角，吸咬着耳垂，不知道是不是优吉欧嘴里的酒味和朦胧暧昧的眼神传染了他，他的心也像喝醉了一样毫无章法地乱跳，手则不知道什么时候摸到对方的腰间，拽开勒着漂亮腰身的皮腰带，褪去裤子。

“啊。”  
那个地方被握住的瞬间，优吉欧瞪大双眼，又立即随着桐人的手上下的动作变得呼吸急促。他慌乱地抓着桐人的手臂，却没有阻止桐人手的动作。被陌生的手毫无规律地摩擦着，快感迅疾地窜开，舒服地昂起头，直到登顶时脑海一片空白...  
“呃啊。” 温热粘稠的液体沾到桐人的手臂和手上。整个人变得轻飘飘的，优吉欧涨红着脸想要起身拿纸巾替他擦掉。  
但依然被桐人结结实实地压着，“抱歉桐人，我没控制住，我。”  
“优吉欧你没有自己弄过吗？”  
这样说着，已经把沾着液体的手伸向优吉欧的后面，“用这里…应该是可以的吧。”  
桐人低声说着，仿佛能吸入一切的深黑眼睛注视着优吉欧，“我这样对你可以吗优吉欧？”  
“都，都这样了你还问我。”  
“那就是可以喽。”  
得逞一般嘴角带起一丝笑意，看着优吉欧闭上眼睛不置可否，低头再次吻上去。  
手指也在这个时机探入紧致的内壁。

虽然并不知道两个男人该如何做，但至少脑子里还有放松肌肉的知识，为了避免疼痛甚至因为自己的动作撕裂，耐心且缓慢地让那里变得放松还是很有必要的。  
从那个火热的地方传出噗叽的细微水声，慢吞吞的摩擦过程中优吉欧安静地闭着眼睛，仿佛即将睡着一般。  
“现在可不是在泡澡啊优吉欧。”  
桐人贴着他的耳朵，“我要放进去两根手指了哦。”  
“请，请。” 这样的说法实在很羞耻，优吉欧立刻闭了嘴，看一眼一脸忍耐的桐人便又立刻红着脸闭上眼睛。

直到三根手指也能顺畅地进出，桐人才将优吉欧翻过去，意识到即将可能发生的事情，优吉欧把脸埋进枕头里。  
有什么东西抵在后面，试探着戳戳。  
“那个…” 优吉欧闷在枕头里，“虽然我喝了酒，但还是知道自己在做什么的。”  
优吉欧这是压根不打算提裤子赖账的意思吗？从某种意义上说，真是个负责任的好男人。  
“既然这样，就算是为了长远打算，我也会尽量温柔的。” 这样说着，桐人稍稍向前进。

“呃呃啊。” 尽管已经做了扩张，第一次的紧张感让他还是下意识地收紧内壁，疼痛让眉毛拧在一起。细薄的汗从额上渗出。  
被紧紧地勒着以至于下身疼痛起来，为了让优吉欧不像一只戒备的猫那样绷紧身体，桐人便俯身亲吻他的脖子和蝴蝶骨试图安抚他。嘴唇在渗出薄汗的奶白肌肤上游移，手指也跟随着本能从细瘦但强韧的腰部慢慢向上滑动，享受着富有弹性的肌肤带来的触感，最后滑到胸前的两粒揉捏。  
吸吮皮肤的啧啧声从被褥那里传开。  
“唔…”仿佛在慢慢地燃烧起来，后边不知何时已经完全地容纳了桐人的。  
被紧致又时不时轻微收缩的内壁包裹着，不由得发出叹息。  
慢慢等待着，好让第一次不太痛苦。  
“我说。”  
趴着的优吉欧把脸从枕头上抬起，含水的双眼看一眼桐人，声音仿佛在酒中浸泡过一般， “已经，可以了，继续吧。”  
内壁仿佛在验证身体主人的话，主动地吸纳着，又尽力柔软地放松，再收紧。  
桐人深吸一口气，趴在优吉欧的耳边咬着耳朵说，“优吉欧，别这样诱惑我，怕你等会受不了。”  
“桐人你才是，到了这种时候停下来，是不敢了吗？”

一口咬着优吉欧的肩膀，下身果断地撞击起来，任身下的人从努力憋着到不一会完全无法自制地，随着冲撞的动作发出断断续续的破裂般的呻吟。  
“呜啊，啊…”  
“哈啊，桐人你，跟猫一样，在这种时候咬脖子…”

“还能让你说话是我做的不够好吗优吉欧？”  
这样说着，把优吉欧翻了个面，让他坐在自己大腿上，再毫不留情地上下顶弄。  
敏感的某个地方被不断地顶到，前面也在这样的刺激下再次抬头，渗透出一点液体。从底部掀起的巨浪扩散到全身，快感猛烈地冲击着意识，无法思考多余的事情，只能用手臂缠着桐人的脖子，随着冲击从喉咙发出另人羞耻的呻吟，无法完全紧闭的嘴里，涎水慢吞吞地往外溢出。  
“不，已经，够…了啊，桐人”  
吻去他流到下巴的泪水，动作的同时轻咬着优吉欧胸前粉嫩挺立的两点，耳边果然传来更加激烈的呻吟。和白皙的腹部一起收紧的还有后面，绞得桐人跟着发出低鸣。

“啊唔, 啊啊！” 

似乎觉得还不够，桐人两手抓着优吉欧的唇部往两边掰开，在回荡在他布置极其简单的房间里的啪啪声里，更深地进入着对方，两团被抓得变形的柔软臀肉间，进进出出，被打出泡沫的液体跟随着深红色的肉柱发出水声。

“可以射在你里面吗？”  
他在几乎无法完整地吐出单字的优吉欧耳边喘着气问，一边又用力向上顶顶。  
“嗯啊，哈...啊…请，请便。”  
如此艰难地说完短短几个字，似乎变得更加软热的内壁邀请般地微微收缩，感受着在包裹中跳动的脉搏，随即温热的一股便猛烈地冲出。

“等会洗干净就好了…”  
这样喃喃着，优吉欧几乎睁不开眼睛，双手无力地搭在桐人脖子上，人也只能靠在对方身上深重地呼吸，还连接在一起的下身淅淅沥沥地从缝隙往外挤出白色液体。

“说好了的，什么时候叫外卖，都可以对吧？”  
“嗯，嗯…” 用松软的语气答应着，优吉欧把搁在桐人肩上的脑袋抬起，凑上去给他一个湿热的吻。

得去神社还愿了啊，桐人在心里为神明大人点了个赞。


End file.
